El amor es un pájaro rebelde (y una sexy mujer fumadora)
by TakaRULZ
Summary: Serie de One Shots de la pareja Karasu x Belo Betty.
1. Chapter 1

XXXXXXX

Quise hacer este fanfic porque a decir verdad hay muuuuy poco contenido de esta ship, hace tiempo hice un fanfic en inglés de ellos y luego uno de drama intenso, así que decidí que el fluff de esa ship no se hará solo, por lo que yo misma lo creare, a ver si a alguien más le termina gustando.

Este capítulo se sitúa tras un posible final feliz de One Piece: Luffy encontró el One Piece y es el Rey de los Piratas, la corrupción desapareció del Gobierno Mundial, los Revolucionarios ganaron, todos cumplieron sus sueños, etc.

Trata un poco de la familia de Betty y Karasu. Posiblemente vaya a salir más de su familia en futuros One Shots de este fanfic, así que espero que lo disfruten.

XXXXXXXX

Cigarrillos.

Solo había un habito que a Karasu realmente le molestaba de Betty: El cigarro. Cuando la conoció trató de ignorar ese habito, era una mera incomodidad para el y sabía que seguramente el tenía varios malos hábitos que ella detestaba y no lo intentaba cambiar por eso. Después de todo su máscara la impedía olerla la mayor parte del tiempo, Betty era una mujer adulta, era su cuerpo y su decisión y el no era nadie para impedirle nada. Afortunadamente para Karasu el molesto habito del tabaco desapareció después de que su esposa se embarazara. No hubo necesidad de decirle nada al respecto, solamente de un día para otro ella había tirado todas sus cajetillas a la basura, pues consideraba estúpido arriesgar su embarazo por un poco de nicotina.

Sin embargo algunos años después de haber desterrado a esos horribles cigarrillos de su boca allí estaba Betty en una reunión entre viejos amigos casualmente fumando como si nada. Karasu quería reclamarle, sin embargo se mordió la lengua durante toda esa incomoda reunión. Una parte de el no quería decirle nada al respecto, pero otra estaba completamente enfurecido por aquel cigarro. Hace algunos años no le hubiera importado que ella fumara, tomara o se drogara, sin embargo ahora que tenían hijos el pensamiento de que la madre de ellos tuviera entre sus labios aquellos asquerosos ¨tacos de cáncer¨ le hacia sentir incomodo. Tenía que decirle, tenía que hacerle saber que lo que hacía era un acto inmoral, no solo por poner en peligro su vida, sino también la de sus hijos.

El solo pensar que sus hijos fueran a volverse unos fumadores le hacia que le doliera la cabeza. A Karasu le aterraba pensar que la pequeña a la que el había cargado y cambiado los pañales y a el chiquillo que había encontrado abandonado en la calle al que había cuidado tan pacientemente fueran a terminar en un futuro fumando como chimeneas, con los dientes amarillentos y la ropa apestosa o con alguna enfermedad incurable por culpa de el mal habito que su madre les había inculcado.

Al irse las visitas Betty se quedo en la sala barriendo las virutas de la merienda que había acontecido, mientras que Karasu se encargó de lavar los platos. Sus hijos estaban aún en el patio jugando, aprovechando que aquel domingo sus padres habían decidido darles un descanso de su entrenamiento y que no tenían ningún pendiente. Era el momento perfecto para reclamarle, sin embargo las palabras no lograban salir de su boca. Era vergonzoso hablar de ese tema.

\- Estuviste enojado durante la merienda. ¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que te sentías feliz de volver a ver a Lind, Koala y Sabo.- preguntó Betty.

Karasu frunció el seño, por más que el tratara de ocultar sus sentimientos su rostro al estar enojado era tan expresivo como una máscara de teatro y el hecho de que Betty lo conociera desde hace más de 20 años hacía que fingir con ella fuera una misión imposible. Karasu vio como ella se llevó sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un cigarrillo, el cual encendió casualmente. Sin embargó antes de que ella se llevara su cigarro a la boca, uno de los cuervos de Karasu voló y le arrebató el cigarrillo inmediatamente, apagándolo instantáneamente y tirándolo a la basura.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –gritó Betty indignada ante las acciones de su marido.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer. – respondió secamente.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Fumar. Es muy incomodo.

\- ¡Por favor! Llevo cinco años sin tocar un cigarro. Tu me conociste fumando y nunca dijiste nada al respecto. Incluso me traías cajetillas de North Blue.

\- Eso fue hace años, las cosas son distintas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas volviéndote un esposo viejo y controlador que soporta la idea de que fume como una mujer independiente?- respondió de forma juguetona.

\- No. Tu hábito es nocivo, vas a enfermarte y no quiero enviudar ni dejar a mis hijos solos.

\- ¡Ay mi cuervito! Una vez al año no hace daño amor…

\- ¡Si lo hace! ¡Soy médico y esas cosas que te fumas dan cáncer! ¡Eso te puede matar con pocas dosis!

\- Tu vives comiendo salchichas, papas fritas y comida chatarra. ¿Eso no es cancerígeno a caso?

\- ¡Las salchichas tienen proteínas y vitaminas! El cigarro no. –se defendió Karasu-Además los niños podrían imitarte y terminar fumando. Imagínate que desde esta edad comenzaran a fumar…

\- Relájate, yo nunca he fumado frente a los niños.

\- Hoy en la merienda vieron tus cajetillas.

\- ¿Y? También han visto pistolas y cuchillos, y no por eso se han vuelto asesinos. Yo los crie para que ellos supieran hacer lo correcto. Además hay peores hábitos que podrían aprender. Bebida, juegos de azar, drogas, comer sin mesura… todo eso daña y nadie dice nada al respecto.

\- Si, pero…

¨Purupurupuru…¨ sonó el den den de la sala. Betty lo contestó de forma inmediata.

\- ¿Qué quieren? ¡Ah, Iva! ¡Que bueno que hablaste! No importa, realmente no fue una reunión importante, entiendo que estés ocupada con tus cosas. ¿Qué? Entonces ella era… oh que estupidez, no puedo creer que lo hayan hecho... Cuéntame más no me dejes con la intriga…

Karasu suspiró al ver como su esposa comenzaba a hablar por teléfono, olvidándose de el asunto anterior. No la culpaba, pues por lo ella tenía tiempo sin hablar con sus amigas que vivían en otras partes del mundo, por lo que decidió ocuparse de otra cosa. Se estaba haciendo noche y sus hijos seguían afuera, sería mejor avisarles que se metieran. Salió a fuera a traerlos de regreso, sin embargo al verlos se dio el susto de su vida: sus hijos tenían en las manos y en la boca lo que parecían unos cigarros. El hombre de los cuervos horrorizado al ver a sus hijos con cigarros corrió a quitárselos y a regañarlos completamente enojado.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Como se atreven a agarrar cosas que no son suyas sin pedir permiso! ¡Y aparte cigarros!- les gritó furioso.

\- Pero… papá esos cigarros…- dijo Kerem su hijo mayor. Karasu lo vio desepcionadamente. Kerem había sido adoptado por el cuando el pequeño apenas tenía cuatro años, llegando a formar parte de su familia casi al mismo tiempo que nacía su hija biológica Ahiru*.

\- ¡Estoy muy decepcionado de ti! Tu lo sabes bien porque se los prohíbo a ambos. Esas cosas pueden hacer que se enfermen gravemente. Tu eres cuatro años mayor que Ahiru, deberías saber ponerle ejemplo a tu hermana.

La pequeña se veía al borde de las lagrimas, sin embargo Karasu no se dejó intimidar por la carita de inocencia de su hija, el no caía en esas lágrimas de cocodrilo. Karasu miró directamente a Ahiru y le dijo con voz firme.

\- Ahiru, lo que hizo tu hermano esta muy mal y tu no deberías hacerlo. ¡Nunca!

\- Pero… papá…- balbuceó Kerem tratando de defender a su hermanita.

\- ¡Sin ¨peros¨! ¡Vallase a poner pijama y dormir ahora! ¡Y ni crean que les dejare comer los dulces que les dio su tío Sabo! ¡No después de que ustedes agarraran los cigarrillos de su madre como si fueran delincuentes! – dijo Karasu mientras agarraba los cigarrillos de sus niños y los pisoteaba fuertemente contra el piso, como si se tratara de algún bicho ponzoñoso.

Finalmente los hijos de Karasu se metieron a su casa y se fueron a sus cuartos cabizbajos, sintiéndose derrotados, mientras que Karasu por su parte tiró los cigarrillos aplastados a la basura sin decir nada al respecto. Ya hablaría con su esposa de todo ese asunto.

Habían pasado dos horas desde el asunto de los cigarros, sus hijos estaban dormidos y el estaba ya en la cama con su esposa.

\- No puedo creer que les hayas dejado sin comerse los dulces de Sabo. Es lo único que les regala y tu se los niegas. - dijo Betty indignada a Karasu.

\- ¡Ellos te robaron tus cigarros! ¿Ves porque te dijo que fumar es una mala influencia para ellos?- contestó Karasu.

\- Ellos no me robaron nada.

\- ¡Entonces se los robaron a Lindbergh, Koala o Sabo! ¿Ya entiendes porque es una pésima idea fumar en frente de los niños?

\- Nunca he fumado en frente de los niños. Además recuerdo perfectamente que tu solías decirme que el aroma de tabaco de mi cuerpo te hacia sentir caliente cada vez que estábamos juntos…- dijo Betty sonriendo de forma pícara. La vergüenza de Karasu hizo que su piel pálida se tornara color de rosas, al recordar aquella cursi etapa de su vida. Como se odiaba a si mismo por tener tan poca creatividad al decir piropos.

\- Eso fue hace años… y no, yo no me sentía caliente por tu olor a tabaco, me sentía caliente a pesar de tu olor a tabaco. –dijo Karasu avergonzadamente.

\- Pero te sentías caliente…- dijo Betty abrazándolo apasionadamente.

Karasu estaba gritando internamente. ¡Su esposa era una chiflada y sus hijos unos delincuentes juveniles! ¿Qué había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer eso? El abrazó de Betty fue interrumpido por el sonido del Den Den Mushi de la casa, el cual corrió a contestar Karasu inmediatamente.

\- ¿Quién eres y porque hablas a estas horas?- gruño Karasu al Den Den.

\- Soy Sabo Karasu. ¿Qué tal estas? Disculpa por hablar tan tarde, pero decidí hablar para verificar si deje por allí mi chaqueta y mi sombrero…

\- ¡Ah! Si, yo la tengo. Esta colgada en mi perchero aún.- contestó Karasu.

\- Ufff… que bueno. Ya había pensado que le había perdido. Por cierto la sopa y los pasteles que hicieron fueron deliciosos, es lo mejor que he probado en años.

\- Oh, bueno gracias. Mi esposa hizo todo, ella incluso cultivó los vegetales de la sopa y las fresas de la tarta. Yo solo le ayude a limpiar los trastes. – contestó Karasu humildemente.

\- ¡Felicítala de mi parte! Por cierto, a tus hijos les gustaron los cigarros de chocolate que les traje ¿Verdad?- preguntó Sabo. Karasu pestaño confundido.

\- ¿Cigarros de chocolate?- preguntó Karasu.

\- Si, ya sabes esos dulces que parecen cigarros de verdad pero solo son chocolates con galleta. ¡Incluso tienen dibujos en sus cajas parecidos a marcas de tabaco reales! De hecho los que les regalé a tus hijos eran casi idénticos a que consumía Betty en los viejos tiempos… ¿Hola? ¿Karasu, estás allí?

Karasu había dejado el Den Den Mushi descolgado, yéndose a toda prisa al bote de basura de la entrada de su casa, encontrando a dentro de este el paquete que sus niños habían ¨robado¨ aquella tarde, comprobando que aquellos cigarros eran en efecto de chocolate. Karasu había cometido un grave error y ahora tenía que enmendarlo…

Cuando Kerem y Ahiru despertaron no se imaginaron que lo primero que verían sería a su papá con una bolsa de golosinas al margen de sus camas con un plato entero de golosinas, tratando de pedir perdón por lo que había hecho el día anterior, sin embargo no les disgustó en absoluto verlo tranquilo con un montón de golosinas para desayunar. Betty simplemente observó la escena a distancia, riendo para sus adentros de lo bobo que podía ser su esposo a veces. Como fue posible que en algún punto de su vida Karasu hubiera sido el temido comandante de North Blue era un misterio para ella.

XXXXXXXXX

*Ahiru significa pato en japonés y si bien ya hay otra miembro del ejercito revolucionario con ese nombre yo decidí también ponérselo a mi OC, pues la Ahiru del manga es la segunda al mando del ejercito de Betty, y esta última le puso a su hija el mismo nombre que ella en su honor, además para seguir la temática de nombres de aves que Karasu ya había comenzado con su propio nombre (Karasu = cuervo). Por su parte Kerem es un nombre de origen turco y significa amable.


	2. Chapter 2

Deseo amargo

Karasu no entendía como podía desear algo así. A el no le gustaban mucho esas cosas, sin embargo en ese momento no había algo que deseara más que eso. En especial tras siete meses sin verla, siete largos meses sin Betty. Era malo que se obsesionara tanto con eso, y se sentía estúpido por añorar esa sensación que solo ella le brindaba. Esos labios, esos besos. Solo habían sido dos besos, pero habían sido la dosis perfecta para hacer que se volviera adicto a los labios de Belo Betty.

Recordaba con memoria fotográfica como Betty se le había acercado a el aquella noche obscura, justo cuando había acabado su reunión con Dragon. Recordaba como Betty se había quitado sus lentes y le había visto directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos color verde menta, tan penetrantes y seductores como siempre le decían algo que el no entendía fácilmente, era como otro idioma, el cual pese a no comprender en absoluto le maravillaba e intrigaba. Tras un rato tratando de descifrar el mensaje de sus ojos, la boca de Betty sirvió de traductora y sus palabras de interpreté.

\- Quiero que seamos más que amigos. Llevamos conociéndonos lo suficiente y se que tu me deseas. Y yo te deseo a ti. ¿Qué dices pelón, le entras?

El se sintió emocionado y sin pensarlo se quitó su máscara y procedió a pegar sus labios en los de ella, llegando pronto a absorberlos y entrelazando su lengua en la de ella. El percibió el sabor a tabaco en su boca, el maquillaje rojo de sus labios y algo de bálsamo de un sabor afrutado, siendo estos sabores demasiado fuertes para su gusto. Pese a su inmenso placer, el sabor de los labios de Betty le parecía abrumador y se sentía asfixiado, por lo que en un santiamén despego sus labios de los de ella. Los rojos labios de Betty no tenían un sabor particularmente agradable, pero por alguna razón los deseaba de forma insana. Pese al sabor amargo de cenicero y maquillaje, Karasu quería comer sus labios una y otra vez. Sin embargo el sentido del deber le llamó.

\- Tengo que retornar a North Blue en cuanto antes, Betty. – dijo Karasu seriamente. Se sentía mal por decírselo así. Era una despedida muy fría y seca, no terminaba de responder su pregunta, solo era una interrupción incomoda. Ella no se merecía a un hombre como el, tan callado, tímido y seco.

\- Yo también regresaré a East Blue.- contestó Betty. Karasu sentía que su asunto con Betty estaba concluido, hasta que Karasu sintió algo en su interior, un impulso fuerte que le hizo perder aquella sensación de miedo que tenía en su interior.

\- Antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que te amo. Necesito que seamos más que amigos y prometo que yo te seré fiel. Se que lo nuestro será difícil, tu sabes que no podemos vernos a menudo, pero trataré de dar lo mejor de mi. Te amo Belo Betty.

Betty solo sonrió y le vio a los ojos directamente.

\- Yo también. – dijo Betty tras lo cual ella lo besó nuevamente, empapando los labios de su amante de ese amargo sabor a cigarro, lápiz labial y bálsamo.

Siete meses habían pasado desde ese encuentro y Karasu seguía sin superar ese sabor en su boca. El sabía que no tenía derecho a quejarse de la lejanía que tenían, en especial cuando gracias a la tecnología podía hablarle de forma más o menos constante y al hecho de que lo que ellos estaban haciendo estaba destinado a una causa mayor. No podía interponer sus sentimientos ante su responsabilidad y el estaba seguro que tarde o temprano, cuando le tocara actuar de mensajero de los Revolucionarios, iba a poder verla otra vez, aunque fuera para dejarle una flor, cigarros o unos bombones de chocolate. Una llamada desde su den den cortó sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Si?

\- Soy tu novia. Hay una promoción en el restaurante de pollo del que te contó mi tía chismosa. – dijo la familiar voz de Betty.

\- ¿Qué diablos? ¡Primera cita formal que tenemos y quieres llevarme a comer porquerías! No se quien es tu tía y no entiendo como tu puedes… - Karasu guardó silencio un rato.

Se dio cuenta que aquella instrucción no había sido más que una llamada dada en claves, tal como los hacían habitualmente. Este habito les servía para que en caso de que alguien espiara sus llamadas o comunicaciones estas parecieran charlas ¨normales¨ e insignificanticas, haciendo que susodicho espía se fuera con la finta de que en realidad ellos no eran parte del Ejército Revolucionario. Al parecer el mensaje de Betty era que tenían que ir a Kambakka a una reunión general con Dragon. Karasu suspiró. Tenía que prestar más atención a lo que decía y oía, o sino podría hacer que todos terminaran en un grave peligro.

\- Ohh. Ya veo, me parece raro que hayas elegido ese restaurante. ¿Algún día que tengamos que ir a el?- contestó Karasu regresando a su papel.

\- Tenemos que ir allí antes de la tormenta, me lo dijo mi tío favorito.- dijo Betty.

Karasu recordó la clave: eso significaba que sería en una semana.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Vestimenta formal o casual? – preguntó Karasu en clave.

\- Mi tío te dirá los detalles. Búscalo cuanto antes, pero recuerda su horario laboral.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Recuerda que te amo.

\- Yo también. – preguntó Karasu.

\- Espero que podamos salir otro día a un lugar más adecuado.

\- Será cuando nos desocupemos, si es que eso pasa.

\- Pasará. Es cuestión de tiempo.- contestó Betty pícaramente.

\- Ojalá así sea. Muero por comerte a besos.

\- Llevabas tiempo sin ponerte tan romántico. Eso me gusta. Ojalá pronto pueda comerte yo también…

\- Llevaba tiempo sin hablarte. Cuídate Be… bella dama.- contestó sonrojándose, tras lo cual colgó.

El resto de los revolucionarios que se encontraban junto a Karasu asumieron que Karasu se había metido muy bien en su papel e improvisado por completo la última parte. Sin embargo Karasu no había hecho más que tener una conversación normal, sin claves o mensajes ocultos de promedio. Bajo su mascara el se lamía los labios pensando en que pronto llegara el momento en el que el pudiera lamérselos a ella.

XXXXXXX

Bien segundo capítulo de mi serie de One Shots de esta pareja. ¡Wiii! Como se fijaron serán anacrónicos y posiblemente también haga AUs, más cosas sobre su familia, comedia o incluso angst si entro en mi fase dramática. ¡Muahahaha!

A decir verdad quise experimentar y ponerme romántica y cursi para este One Shot, pues el romance nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

Monnie´s: Como este capítulo muestra si habrá más capítulos de esta serie de One Shots. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Rosslie: Tienes razón en eso, muchas veces la gente no conoce por completo a una persona y se queda nomás con lo que ven a simple vista. Algo que me fascina de Karasu (y de muchos de los personajes masculinos de One Piece) es que no importa lo intimidante, estoico y masculino que se vea, en el fondo tiene un lado bobo e incluso adorable y eso los hace personajes muy humanos y bastante interesantes. Oda es muy bueno para crear personajes multifacéticos, incluso si son secundarios o terciarios.

Como siempre mil gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre los comentarios de ustedes me hacen muy feliz.

¡Besos y abrazos!

Posdata: La comida menos preferida de Karasu es el pollo y todo lo que se le relacione, supongo que tiene algo que ver con su amor con los pájaros o algo así (?)


	3. Chapter 3

Memoria distante

\- ¿Es normal que casi no la recuerde? -preguntó Kerem a sus padres mientras veía aquella lápida de mármol blanco.

"Aquí descansa el cuerpo de Selardi, la cual se quitó la vida por circunstancias fuera de su control aproximadamente la edad de 23 años." Decía la lápida de mármol blanco. Selardi, había sido la madre biológica de Kerem y sus restos habían sido depositados en un panteón cercano a su hogar. Betty y Karasu consideraban que Kerem no debía olvidar su origen por lo que aquella tarde habían decidido organizar una visita junto a Kerem a la tumba de su madre biológica. Su hermana Ahiru como aún era muy pequeña para entender la solemnidad del asunto se quedó al cuidado de Koala y Sabo, quienes en ese momento se encontraban de paso en el pueblo en el que vivía la familia Belo.

\- Eras un niño cuatro años. Claro que es normal. Yo no recuerdo casi nada de cuando tenía esa edad. -contestó Betty.

\- ¿La conocieron alguna vez? – inquirió Kerem.

\- No realmente, sabíamos de ella solo lo que la gente de su entorno nos pudo decir. A mi me hubiera gustado poder saber más de ella también. – respondió Karasu sinceramente.

A ellos en verdad les hubiera gustado conocer más sobre la madre de Kerem. Todos los datos que habían recabado de ella eran insuficientes. Karasu al haber sido quien acogió a Kerem inicialmente, era el que en teoría tendría más conocimiento respecto a ella, sin embargo, cualquier clase de información de Selardi seguía estando prácticamente estancado en una laguna de dudas y misterios. Todo lo que se sabía se basaba en rumores, aproximaciones y datos recabados después de la muerte de Selardi. Karasu ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta donde Selardi o el propio Kerem habían nacido y obviamente quien fuera que fue el padre biológico de Kerem estaba fuera del alcance de todos.

\- Ella sufrió mucho por mi culpa. ¿Verdad? -dijo en voz baja Kerem.

\- Lo que paso con tu madre no fue tu culpa, ella había vivido una vida demasiado dura y estaba muy enferma de la mente. – contestó Karasu.

\- ¿Por qué estaba enferma de la mente? -preguntó el niño a sus padres.

\- Es difícil saber por qué. -respondió Karasu.

\- ¿Cuándo la gente se enferma de la mente se mata? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Hay gente con enfermedades mentales que no se ha matado y viven felices pese al dolor porque tiene gente que los ayuda y les cuida. Sin embargo, no todos tienen suerte. Nadie debería morirse de esa forma, pero vivimos en un mundo cruel y estúpido, por lo que estas cosas pasan. – dijo Betty.

\- ¿Si ustedes se enferman de la mente morirán? -preguntó con curiosidad Kerem. Betty tragó saliva. Aquella pregunta era bastante incomoda y Betty carecía de tacto a la hora de responder esa clase de preguntas complicadas. Karasu parecía tener más delicadeza para decir las palabras correctas.

\- Todos vamos a morir algún día. Por ahora yo y tu mamá estamos saludables, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Lo importante es que ahora estamos aquí y estamos bien, estamos contigo y estamos muy felices de que seas nuestro hijo. No te cambiaríamos por nada ni nadie. – contestó Karasu mediante su altavoz.

La respuesta de Karasu no pareció animar a Kerem quien solo volteó a ver la lápida.

\- ¿Te parece bien ir al rato a merendar algo? Tu hermana y tus tíos han de estar hambrientos, seguro les gustará que les llevemos algo. –dijo Betty tratando de sonar animada y cambiar el tema.

Betty vio como Kerem contenía las lagrimas en sus ojos, viendo la tumba fijamente.

\- La extraño mucho… – dijo Kerem tratando de no llorar, pero fallando en el intento.

Sus padres se limitaron a abrazarlo y dejar que llorara en sus hombros. Betty y Karasu estaban agradecidos de haber podido adoptar a Kerem como un hijo suyo, sin embargo, una parte de ellos hubiera deseado no haberlo adoptado nunca. Esa parte de ellos hubieran preferido que Selardi hubiera tenido una vida feliz y que Kerem hubiera sido feliz con su madre de sangre en vez de haber pasado por tanto dolor.

XXXXXX

Hablar con un niño de muerte o enfermedades mentales puede ser mucho más feo y complicado de lo que parece y eso fue lo que trate de resaltar en este fanfic. No he pensado mucho en la historia personal de Kerem, pero creí que seria bueno escribir un poco de la relación que el tiene con sus padres, planeo más adelante escribir más de Kerem y Ahiru, aunque por el momento solo he hecho cosas breves.

Rosslie: La verdad los ojos de Karasu son muy lindos, además he visto algunas fotos por allí de cuervos de ojos claros, por lo que el color bígaro le queda como anillo al dedo a nuestro adorable señor cuervo.

Monnie´s: Jeje, la verdad creo que esta bien que los shonen no se concentren tanto en romance, pues son pocos los mangakas de shonen que manejan bien los romances, al cabo para el romance y las ships de nuestros personajes favoritos están los fanfics, fanarts y los doushiji hechos por fans.

¡Les mando abrazos y besos! ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Les agradezco por aguantar mi angst!


End file.
